


Dominância de Surpresa (Surprise Dominance)

by Broba



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broba/pseuds/Broba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah yes, with this story my experimentalist phase reached maturity, with the terrifyin' AU that is 16th century Lisbon. Getting down all the Portuguese details was no joke I can tell you. It's an AU I came back to later, and I tended to use puns for names where possible. For the record, "Tempopasso" loosely translates as "to take a long step."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominância de Surpresa (Surprise Dominance)

Centuries ago, but not too many... the tiled streets and delicately crenellated manueline walls of the new-quarter echoed to the sandals and bootsteps never ending. Voyages to the new world brought precious spices, fragrant exotic woods, and strange tales from as far as Brazil in the Western world and the orient of India and Asia in the Eastern one. Vasco da Gama brought more then icons and precious loading in his ships of exploration, but ideas and new ways of thinking. Lisbon throbbed and breathed rapidly, rising and falling beneath the steps of her Portuguese, Dutch and Flemish sailors like a quivering lover.  
  
"Tempopasso!" Came the cry, as the laymen made way in the wide thoroughfares and boulevards. "Tempopasso is coming!" They called, "Tempopasso was here!" They whispered as he passed. The Red Churchman, the blond angel, Tempopasso walked the streets from the Mosteiro dos Jeronimos all the way to the Belem tower which looked out over the water. The invades of Al-Andalus had captures slaves, women, children, but only Tempopasso had captured the hearts of Lisboa.  
  
Every day, Tempopasso went directly after the compline bells had ended along the way to Belem tower, there to take the sea air for a time, before teaching in the Latin school and lunching on the fish of the day. Women would bring their children to Tempopasso and beg him to kiss their nut-brown heads in blessing. Soldiers passing Tempopasso would pause and bow in respect, and the sailors would be forever calling on Tempopasso to bless their next voyages, to call upon the Blessed Mother to watch over their sea journeys. The Dutch and their lowlander brethren of Flanders would be more circumspect, as was their nature. Barely tolerated for their stern Lutherian beliefs among the devout Lisboans, they viewed the fame and adulation heaped upon Tempopasso as little more then idolatry and dangerously close to an insult upon the Christ.  
  
What Tempopasso may have thought about this was never recorded however, for he kept his own counsel on many matters. For a teacher and a churchman, Tempopasso was almost Benedictine in his devotional silences. No grandiloquent speeches for Tempopasso, no thunderous exhortations toward faith. He was quiet and constant, and if he were beloved all the love he gave to Lisbon in return was the occasional nod of his head beneath his wide brimmed red hat, or an occasional smile to favour the faithful. Not one unmarried woman of Lisbon didn't but have a tale of Tempopasso, how he had most certainly favoured them with a little conversation on such-and-such a day or offered to help them with their sheets and linens. Lies, all, and who could blame them for truly the feminine sap of Lisbon rose for Tempopasso.  
  
If he were truly an angel or a pure soul singled out by that heavenly host, the rumours swirling like summer's morning fog around Tempopasso were admixed with dark tales of where he went when he left the city walls for his regular jaunts into the countryside. The Lisboan men were the hot blooded sort that the Iberian peninsula will always produce, and admiration is a close bedfellow to base jealousy. "Tempopasso has treated with the devil, look at the power he wields over women," they would say in the tabernas over their cups, nodding sagely, "he carries himself above us all, and is that not the very essence of Pride's sin?" The rumours and tales did not abate and, over a particular especially sultry August a new black seed took root in the fertile imaginations of men. "Tempopasso goes to a certain farm-house," they whispered, "and there he keeps his homunculus! The devil of hell has given him a creature for his own, and Tempopasso must keep it well fed on blood- precious human blood!" The scarlet aspect of his robes took on a subtextual meaning that summer.  
  
Tempopasso said nothing, if indeed any word of such dire tales reached his ears- sealed as they were against the lies of Satan and the wiles of Hell.  
  
On a particular day that terrible burning summer, when Lisbon lay sweating and panting behind him, Tempopasso indeed made his way through the waving yellow grasses to a secluded place, a notch between two low hills good for nothing and waste land. There was a low wooden building there, a cottage or hunter's lodge in times past, which had been given over to his use in exchange for a small monthly stipend. Tempopasso pushed the creaking ancient door open, making the wooden boards rub ungratefully over the floor tiles with a dull squeaking protest. Within was dark, the thin slat-shaded windows were overhung with black cloths which filtered almost all of the harsh sun and left the large single room in eternal half light during the day and pitch moonless dark at night.  
  
Tempopasso was not alone. The room held some small sticks of furniture, and a wide bed old fashioned even in those old days, and upon the bed propped with his back up against the wall, lay the lover of the Red Churchman.  
  
"Tempopasso is here!" it said, in a high sweet voice that would have filled a cathedral, that would have made a Berber weep. "Come to me Tempopasso!"  
  
The man stood in the doorway a moment, an idle breeze playing fitfully with his robes. The blazing bronze sunlight limned him in red and piercing white before he closed the door.  
  
"Yes Tauro I am here, but do not speak so loudly or you will surely be heard."  
"Do not say so, Tempopasso, you always loved my voice best of all- more then any chorister of Lisbon."  
"It is truth Tauro, but death cares not for sweet things and will find us all the same."  
"Then, as the will of Tempopasso, I will be as silent as a bickering stream, no more then a murmur on the breeze."  
"Thank-you Tauro, you are a good boy."  
"Am I truly, Tempe?"  
"Ay-ah! The most blessed, the most good, the most beloved of the Virgin."  
"Why then must I be prisoner here Tempe, why must I hold myself from the light of sun?"  
  
Tempopasso put down his bundles and his books and sat along the edge of the bed, rubbing his hands over his own shoulders with a weary groan.  
  
"Do not question the works of the Almighty, Tauro, or wonder at His invisible plan- for surely as much as you must suffer, if it please Him on High then suffer you must until his ways are made plain to us. We will all face judgement before his terrible throne and be asked if we held Him faithfully to our thoughts and deeds."  
"You calm me, Tempe, you make me gentle again."  
  
Tempopasso smiled in the dark, a smile that all the ladies of Lisbon would have plucked from his cheek and slipped under their pillows, but a smile he saved only for his Tauro.  
  
"You are always gentle, dear Tauro, sweet one, fresh flower."  
The form on the bed shifted, leaning forwards, and a grey hand touched the churchman's back to smooth down the robes. Tempopasso shivered as if chilled and looked over,  
"Do not, I beg you."  
"Beg me not "do not," dear Tempe, instead beg me "do" and I am yours to command- you enslave me with your kindness and shelter, you bind me with your love, why can you not see what to me is as plain as my own hand in front of me?"  
"My virtue is water, and will slip from my fingers easily never again to be grasp'd."  
"Is prudence so great a portion of virtue that there is no room for love?"  
"The truest love that calls itself virtuous is love for the holy church and the Christ."  
"Then you are my church and my heart belongs to you, my soul is tithed to you and I worship my Christ."  
"You would damn us both Tauro, hold your tongue still before the devil pluck it from your head!"  
"Then know I am yours to have Tempe, and if you will not have me then I shall remain an offering unclaimed."  
  
Tempopasso looked down into his clenched hands. He could not help but to love dear Tauro, and must therefore be a modern Alhambra, stoic and defensible against the corruptions without. Then, he felt blunt grey fingers curl around his elbow and pull him gently. He consented to be drawn closer but before he knew it he was laid back, his head against the bare chest of Tauro. He stared to the side, where his hat had fallen to the floor, and wondered when that had happened. Tempopasso shifted slightly, the silent Tauro did not try to stop him though those hands were close, not holding him but close. He felt the firmness of hard muscle under his head and sighed. His own flat belly and concave chest were almost childlike, and Tauro had a strength to him that a calm demeanour and pleasing words disguised.  
  
They were that way in silence for a time, Tempopasso felt the heat more then Tauro did and he drifted into a light doze filled with weary dreams and recollections of trudging through the sunlit grasses with only his wavering shadow for company. He felt strong arms encircle him and sighed, his breath catching in his throat a little.  
"Tauro,"  
"No Tempe, do not speak."  
"Tauro..."  
"Let me lay my troth upon the altar of my church," his voice was soft, with a hint of honey to it, "let me nail my crucifix to the roofbeams and gather flock,"  
"No Tauro,"  
"Do not speak, do not speak, or if you do then speak only lies that your body denies, for I feel you close to me Tempe, and you do not flee from me."  
  
Tempopasso squeezed his eyes shut, his arms went rigid at his sides, but he did not fight Tauro and where his cheek touched skin he nestled and rooted for warmth like a newborn chick.  
  
"No Tauro, please no,"  
"Say that, Tempe, I do listen to you, but I see also-" hie hands stroked over Tempopasso, slipping easily over his stomach and down further, "-that the bishop holds aloft his crozier, and I must bow to a higher authority then padre tongue."  
"I beg of you Tauro listen,"  
"I do listen Tempe, to the sermons of my church, I am the faithful devout."  
  
With that Tauro gathered up the robes and vestments around Tempopasso's waist, pulling up the cloth and exposing the creamy lengths of his thighs- all to the sighing protests of the yielding churchman. With a firm pull of knotted muscle Tauro opened up Tempopasso's robes and unfolded, unwrapping him and leaving him a bare babe upon his lap. Tempopasso reached up slowly and knotted his fingers behind Tauro's neck, nothing more then a pretence of protest.  
  
Eagerly now, Tauro pulled the priest's rope from beneath Tempopasso's waist and, reaching back himself, wrapped the rope around thin white wrists tightly, till he could say that he wore Tempopasso like a holy rosary strung from his powerful neck. The churchman lay naked and bound, and was amazed himself to see the rosy glow of his nipples and the aching, needy, shining member whose stalk grew treacherously and rigidly upward from his body in a betrayal of all his thoughts on virtue.  
  
Tempopasso squealed in shock, Tauro had bitten him on the ear and was suckling hungrily. He writhed and squirmed only to be rewarded by the knowledge that he was only enraging the beast for beneath him he felt a third strong limb pressing upward against his hindquarters. His terror only fed that fire, Tauro planted strong wide hands on his legs and parted him like a pamphlet and with as much ease. Tauro grasped hold of his slender ankles, and the churchman was caught utterly. He was naked, his body vulgar with engorged desire, his spreading form little more then a toy for the playful fingers of his Tauro. He was worshipped with great care but no less demanding for all that, and when Tauro clamped hold of his hips and lifted him Tempopasso wanted to scream, beg mercy, to abjure heaven for aid, and yet he could not bring himself even to say "no" as his rump was deposited most brutally onto the proverbial prong of the bull.  
  
Tempopasso had no voice, no breath in his lungs, no will of his own, he was used in that way to Tauro's satisfaction and pleasure. His hips were raised up, he was no more heavy to Tauro then a blanket, and he was pushed down again back onto the pain and the ecstasy. The most devout Tempopasso only screamed at last when his body could bear no more and the devoted Tauro was rewarded with manna from heaven- a communion of milk from his priest that flecked them both.  
  
Later, Tempopasso splashed water from a carafe and bowl over his face and neck, and turned to face the bed one more time. He was no longer the nude shivering boy, his vestments were largely replaced. Tauro watched him with wide-eyed terror as though expecting to be struck down by thunderbolts at any time.  
  
"Tempe,"  
"My Tauro,"  
"I must beg your forgiveness, I know not what I did or why- it wasn't me."  
"It was you indeed Tauro, you wanted me and had me."  
"How can I repay you for what I have done Tempe, how?"  
"Am I to be your whore then to be paid, Tauro? Will you summon me with a whistle and demand my servitude?"  
"Of course no, I would never my love, my angel, holy Tempe!"  
"Then do not speak of paying me. The love I bear you was satisfied by your love in turn my Tauro, and I shall not demean it by pretending otherwise. Though virtue is lost, I cannot help that- but love triumphant stands unabashed."  
"However can I bear to look on you again Tempe, beat me! Take reeds to my back and thrash me, flagellate me 'till virtue is restored!"  
  
Tempopasso moved closer, and kissed his Tauro on the forehead before making the sign of the benediction.  
  
"All sin was mine Tauro, and all confession too. I will not take that which you call sin upon my own shoulders any more then lay my own sinfulness at your feet. Be still and quiet, and let love say what lips cannot."  
"Ah Tempe, I am an unworthy beast and you my whole world."  
  
Tempopasso twitched a smile for a moment, "I have been your hole, and your world. You are my Tauro and though I leave you now I will return when my heart can bear parting no longer."  
  
He went to the door, standing in the fading old sunlight for a moment, and Tauro called to him.  
  
"Tempe, be cautious, I could not bear it if you were kept from me. Let no one know of the fire between us."  
"My Tauro, here I burn with you. But in out there in the world," he paused and adjusted his hat, "I know to stay cool."


End file.
